My heart will go on
by Maddie02
Summary: Porque el dolor y sufrimiento no es lo único que se presenta cuando te pienso, la esperanza y determinación tiene la misma fuerza. Porque te amo, Sasuke-kun.
1. Él

**My heart will go on **

Cada noche era igual, cada noche no podía dejar de pensar en él. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia ella no había dejado de amarlo, mucho menos lo había intentado, era algo que, simplemente no se podía. Porque lo amaba con todo su ser, con su alma entera. Él y sólo él había tocado su corazón, no había manera de deshacer aquello.

Sabía que en cuanto durmiera lo primero que aparecería sería él, él y su voz. Esa voz que desde hacía tanto no escuchaba, esa voz que anhelaba escuchar una vez más. Los recuerdos acumulados, cada detalle se presentaba mediante imágenes durante sus sueños, podía verlo, casi tocarlo. El orden era el mismo, desde que lo conoció hasta la última vez que se habían visto. Algunas veces despertaba con lágrimas sobre el rostro, algunas otras se sorprendía llorando incluso antes de quedarse dormida, porque el recuerdo era tan doloroso que lloraba hasta el cansancio, entonces ¿por qué no dejar aquello que le causaba tanto dolor?

Él se había marchado, dejándola sola, dejándola vacía y destrozada. Pero dentro de todo el dolor por su partida, había esperanza. Porque su vida no era vida sin él, era sólo una persona con un único anhelo, estar con él. Las personas se preguntaban si lo había superado, se preguntaban si ella había olvidado. Olvidar no era posible para ella, no por su brillante mente, sino porque sus recuerdos acechaban cada momento lúcido, si veía a su familia, recordaba que él no tenía una, si veía tijeras, se preguntaba si él tendría el cabello largo o igual que siempre, si veía unos ojos claros, recordaba que los suyos eras obscuros como la misma noche. Cada pensamiento estaba predeterminado a él, era duro recordarlo pues la tristeza la invadía de golpe, pero en medio de todo ese sentimiento estaba la determinación de estar una vez más a su lado. Porque también le hacía feliz, porque también le daba esperanzas, porque verlo de nuevo, saber que él volvería, era lo que la levantaba cada mañana a enfrentar un nuevo día, él era el incentivo más poderoso para mejorar, mejorar para traerlo de vuelta. Para poder ser felices.

Y aunque sufriera cada noche, llorara hasta el cansancio y se destrozara las manos, definitivamente lo lograría.

Porque lo veía en sus sueños, esperándola. Porque, donde quiera que él estuviese en ese momento, sabía, podía sentir que él le recordaba, y un profundo sentimiento le cubrió el pecho, haciéndola sentir protegida y feliz.

Abrazó el retrato consigo misma, sin querer una sonrisa escapó de sus labios acompañada de una sincera lágrima, misma que acumulaba muchos sentimientos.

-Sasuke-kun…- sus manos temblaron mientras se aferraba al cuadro al cual parecía sostenerse.- nunca cesaré hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo.-

Con lentitud colocó el cuadro en la repisa y se recostó sobre su cama, acarició levemente su almohada, casi con temor, e imperceptiblemente sus ojos se quedaron cerrados.

Pero unos ojos negros, obscuros como la noche, no conseguían cerrarse. No podían dejar de observarla.


	2. Ella

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ella estaba delicadamente acomodada con una almohada que tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo pero que dejaba ver su silueta.

Sus torneadas y blancas piernas cubiertas apenas con un fino short azul marino, en un movimiento ella deslizó parte de la camiseta dejando a la vista su pequeña cintura. No pudo evitar fijar toda su atención en cada centímetro de su piel. Un poderoso impulso se adueñó de su voluntad, y en un momento ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Sin pensar en sus actos se acercó a la cama, donde ella dormía plácidamente. Observó detenidamente sus facciones, el Sharingan apareció en respuesta a sus deseos de guardar cada detalle de ese momento. Dormida se notaba más vulnerable de lo normal. La blanca piel de Sakura le invitaba a tocarla, a saber si era tan suave como se veía, pero los impulsos fueron suprimidos por un orgullo y consciencia superior.

Estaba embelesado observándola cuando ella se removió.

—Naruto… —el Mangekyou Sharingan se activó y un aura de celos lo invadió.

_¿Naruto? Pero si antes de dormirse lo había mencionado a él ¿por qué figuraba ese idiota en su sueño?_

—Naruto… —sus ojos se ensombrecieron— es el único favor que te voy a pedir, trae… trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta…

Sintió como un súbito golpe se le acomodó en el estómago. Sakura estaba soñando con él… estaba sufriendo por él. Tanta fue su desesperación que recurrió a Naruto, recurrió a ese idiota y confió en que él le traería de vuelta.

—Por favor, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, por favor… te lo suplico—la angelical paz que antes estaba en su rostro se transformó en dolor, se aferró a la almohada y finas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

_Sakura… _

Vacío, eso sentía. Sentía un hueco en el estómago. Cerró los puños y bajó la cabeza, la impotencia, el sentimiento de culpa le invadieron.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? —Casi salta del susto al creer que había despertado, pero sólo estaba hablando en sueños nuevamente— ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?

— ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? —respondió su susurro en automático.

Debía verse sumamente estúpido respondiéndole a una persona dormida.

Le había hecho sufrir, y mucho. Sakura menos que nadie merecía ese sufrimiento. Él menos que nadie la merecía, y ahí estaba ella: pensándole antes de dormir, soñando con él, reviviendo cada momento antes de que él dejara su cuerpo en esa banca vacía, y, sobre todas las cosas... amándolo. Aquello era más de lo que Uchiha Sasuke podía manejar.

—Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa… Ahora lo entiendo muy bien. Tengo familia y amigos, pero si te vas… para mí... ¡será lo mismo que estar sola!— el rostro de Sakura se tornó en dolor, y abundantes lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Sasuke sabía que recreaba los sentimientos y expresiones de aquella noche. Esa noche en la que no se había atrevido a mirarla. Y ahora sabía que de haberla visto no habría salido aquella noche de la aldea.

—No estás sola, el idiota de Naruto está contigo…

— ¡Yo!… ¡Yo te quiero tanto!

Sasuke respiró y limpió una lágrima de su rostro. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó. La miró por última vez y por vez primera notó el cuadro al que estaba aferrada, había quedado dormida con ello entre los brazos, le retiró el cuadro con cuidado y lo colocó sobre la cama.

No podía hacer más, su decisión estaba tomada y no podía echar el tiempo atrás.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana. Esa noche de verano hacía todo nostálgico.

Sakura se removió desde su cama, no quiso voltear, no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo.

— ¡No te vayas!... ¡Si te vas gritaré...!

—Hpm. Sigues siendo una molestia.

—Ya lo sé, Sasuke-kun.

Se quedó inmóvil, la nostalgia no podía estar jugándole tan sucio. Estaba imaginando todo eso o Sakura había despertado, quizá ella sólo había respondido por pura inercia estando dormida.

Giró lentamente y ahí estaba ella sobre la cama, de la misma forma en la que la había dejado segundos antes, pero sus ojos, sus enormes ojos estaban mirándolo.

—Sakura…

—Quédate, por favor.

— ¿Desde cuando estás despierta?  
—Hace un momento…

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Cuando desperté caminabas hacia la ventana sabía que te irías, así que te dije que no te fueras y me respondiste, es todo.

Una sensación de alivio confortó todo su orgullo. Sakura no sabía desde que momento estaba ahí, ni que había estado como imbécil observándola.

Cerró los ojos y la frialdad regresó a él.

—Duérmete, Sakura.

—Por favor, quédate— Sasuke giró con los ojos cerrados aún y se dispuso a caminar.

—Estás soñando, —dijo con un tono arrogante y seguro— no soy real. Sueñas como cada noche, y si no obedeces mis órdenes esto se convertirá en pesadilla— Sabía bien que le dañaría, era inevitable.

—Mentira, eres real. Lo sé.

—Deja de mentirte, te he dicho que estás soñando…  
—Y yo te he dicho que el que miente eres tú, eres real. Tan real como ese cuadro— miró fijamente el cuadro de la foto del equipo siete.

Sasuke giró para verla, abrió los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Estás basándote en una foto?...  
—Estoy basándome en el hecho de que esa foto estaba fuera de mi alcance al despertar, cada noche duermo abrazada a esa foto, y despierto abrazada a ella. Nunca la suelto.

—He dicho que te duermas.

—No estoy cuestionándote, sólo pido que te quedes…

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganas conmigo aquí...?  
— ¡Lo mismo que tú ganas al venir e infiltrarte en mi habitación a media noche, casi tres años después de dejarme inconsciente en esa banca!—entonces el orgullo Uchiha fue amordazado y arrojado por la ventana.  
—Sabes que no me quedaré en Konoha, sabes que no he vuelto para quedarme. No esperes nada de…

—Lo sé, sé que no puedes quedarte, no quieres hacerlo. No pido que te quedes para siempre, quiero que te quedes esta noche.

—Suenas como si aceptaras tranquilamente que me iré de todos modos.

—No puedo obligarte a quedarte, mucho menos persuadirte. Hace casi tres años lo intenté y terminé inconsciente en una banca, sola y…  
—Basta. No necesito una reseña de lo que pasó esa noche.

—Lo recuerdas tan bien como yo, ¿cierto? —él giró nuevamente para quedar frente a ella.

—Tendrás que guardar silencio si quieres que me quede.

La chica sonrió y se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Él se cruzó de brazos y se entretuvo mirando todo lo que le rodeaba, desde que había llegado a la casa de Sakura sólo le había puesto atención a ella, esta vez miró con detenimiento cada detalle de aquella blanca habitación. A pesar de ya no ser una niña físicamente, Sakura seguía siendo sólo una niña en muchos sentidos, incluso infantil.

— ¿Quieres un poco de leche? — justo a eso se refería.

— ¿Leche? No.

— ¿Agua? — Sasuke cerró los ojos.  
—Agua.

Sakura caminó con prisa fuera de la habitación, cubierta sólo con ese fino short y esa camiseta, de pronto la habitación pareció más calurosa.

La chica regresó con una bandeja, vasos y una jarra. La colocó cuidadosamente sobre el mueble de noche y sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso vacío, el otro tenía leche. Leche tibia, posiblemente.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — era tanta la concentración en sus pensamientos que cuando salió del trance ella estaba frente a él.

—Sakura…

—Toma, creí que la preferías fría, la noche está calurosa—Él tomó el vaso, la verdad es que sí le prefería fría.

—Sasuke-kun— él la miró ladeando la cabeza en respuesta— ¿tienes…hay algo que quisieras platicar?

—No.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Debe haber algo…

—No hay algo que quisiera platicar, Sakura—la chica agachó la mirada, evidentemente entristecida.

El silencio se tornó incómodo, incluso para Sasuke quien gustaba de ello.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dirigió donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella le puso atención mientras él miraba hacia el vacío.

—No hay algo que quisiera platicar. Todo es entrenar y dormir.

— ¿No comes? — interrumpió ella con una risita.

—Y comer, también como.

— ¿Qué comes?

—No has bebido tu leche—la chica bajó la mirada y subió los pies a la cama, su cabeza quedó entre sus piernas.

— ¿Quieres? —miró que ella le ofrecía el vaso con leche, intacto. Entonces se enfocó en ella, ahí estaba, con esa mirada de súplica y tristeza mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke tomó lentamente el vaso sin estar muy consciente de sus actos. En ese momento ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, algo tan simple la hizo feliz, y algo tan simple le hizo a él sonrojarse. El momento pareció congelarse, hacía tanto que no le veía sonreír.

—Sasuke-kun ¿pasa algo? —pero él estaba demasiado perdido en ella para prestarle atención—¿Sasuke-kun.

Y lo impensable sucedió, Sasuke se precipitó a su rostro, y Sakura arrebatándole el vaso le arrojó el líquido, llenándolo de leche.

— ¿Qué…qué haces? — el muchacho estaba impregnado del líquido hasta la altura de los hombros.

—Yo-yo lo siento… no quería—él omitió los balbuceos de la chica y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. El líquido parecía haber estado muy caliente y unas marcas color carmesí comenzaron a teñirse en las zonas afectadas. Ella lo notó y la culpa le invadió, de no ser por sus arrebatos no estaría herido. Se acercó y sin pensarlo le tocó, él apenas y se inmutó. Parecía no dolerle.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No, no duele.

Una sensación de frío le abrazó la espalda, como si una leve brisa le tocara. Intentó volverse pero ella se lo impidió.

—Quédate quieto—parecía tan concentrada. Él tenía entendido que el ninjutsu médico era difícil por el manejo del flujo de chakra, y por eso no había muchos que pudiesen dominarlo y Sakura era excelente en el dominio del chakra aunque él no lo admitiera en voz alta, después de tanto tiempo de no saber de ella ahora le veía tan cambiada en algunas cosas.

Las marcas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, y Sakura fue acercando más su mano. La distancia se acortó y lo inevitable pasó, sus labios se fundieron en un beso. Un beso esperado, imaginado y ahora concebido. Un beso que comenzó aquello de lo que él se privó aquella noche al abandonarla. Y los sentimientos invadieron el espacio.

Levantó las manos y tomó su delicado rostro, lo acarició de la forma más delicada posible. Ella alzó los brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, dejándole libre todo acceso a su cuerpo, sin saberlo le estaba dando permiso de tocarla, y eso sólo nublaba más los pensamientos del muchacho. No podía ser tan delicada e inocente a la vez, no podía ser tan hermosa y masoquista como para amarle después de abandonarla… él no le merecía. No merecía tanto, no merecía nada de ella.

Y el beso terminó tan efímero como comenzó.

Sorprendida le miró sin estar segura de que hacer. El silencio le dijo que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? —intentó llegar a él, pero el muchacho se alejó.

— Pasa que esto no debió suceder, es un error—él no la vio, no supo lo que le había causado.

— ¿Qué es un error? ¿Tener estos sentimientos el uno por el otro? Te diré algo Uchiha Sasuke, tú no eres el témpano de hielo que aparentas, no eres el ser perfecto que pretendes y no voy a aceptar que vengas a remover sentimientos con tus dudas. No son dudas siquiera, tú te complicas la vida constantemente, sabes que llegaste aquí porque querías verme, te quedaste porque querías hacerlo, sabes que me besaste porque así lo deseas, deja por una vez de complicarte y aparentar. Estoy aquí, contigo, para ti. Estoy aquí dispuesta a todo, sin pedirte nada a cambio, sin…

—Y ese es justo el problema. Estás aquí para mí a pesar de todo, a pesar de todas las malas contestaciones, y malos tratos que te he dado. Te dejé inconsciente en esa banca, sola en la noche, después de que me profesaras tu amor. ¿No lo entiendes, Sakura? Yo no soy quien para recibir, para merecer tanto de ti.

La chica retrocedió un paso, en shock por lo que él acababa de decir.

—Yo soy el problema…

—¡No! Soy yo, soy yo quien no merece tanto. Debes olvidarte de mí, no hay un futuro… hay nada. El vacío, la soledad son nada. Y no quiero, Sakura. No quiero arrastrarte hasta ahí.

El silencio imperó y repentinamente ella habló, habló de una forma como si estuviera en un trance.

—Quiero ir ahí—él le miró con sorpresa, ella levantó la mirada y le tomó las manos—quiero ir ahí. Ahí donde estés tú quiero estar yo. Quiero ir contigo, no importa lo que digas… no puedes dar por hecho que seré feliz aquí sin ti, no puedes asegurar que mi felicidad sea estando lejos de ti, porque no es así. Sufro cada día lejos de ti, y no dejaré que pienses lo contrario.

—Sakura…

Ella le sonrió de la manera más pura con lágrimas en esos orbes verdes cristalizados, él le tomó el mentón y le limpió las lágrimas de la forma más delicada que podía. Le sonrió nuevamente y él sonrió de lado. Fue ella quien le tomó por sorpresa al sentir su pequeño cuerpo aferrándose al suyo. Con lentitud y torpeza correspondió el abrazo, Sakura hizo un ruido extraño bajo él, Sasuke la separó.

—¿estás bien?

—Sí, —la chica le miraba con lágrimas nuevamente—estoy muy bien. Estoy muy bien al estar contigo, así.

El muchacho le miró y le besó. Absurdamente todo lo que había hecho era matarse en vida, negarse a la felicidad por su marcado pasado.

Sakura estaba segura de que no podía ser feliz fuera de aquellos brazos que la estrujaban, fuera de aquellos besos que la hacían sentir como si flotara.

La dulzura se convirtió en pasión y la delicadeza en caricias. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y causaban sensaciones nuevas. Sasuke la tomó por la cintura hasta alzarla, la llevó hasta la cama y al topar con ella, ambos cayeron, él encima de ella. Se levantó lentamente para no aplastarla.

—Sasuke-kun…

Él la miró, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. Y ella le respondió con una mirada, una mirada que lo desarmó por completo. Sabía que ella le pedía continuar.

—Sakura, yo…—pero los labios de ella le impidieron continuar, ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

Se separó bruscamente y ella jadeando le miró de forma triste.

—No soy suficiente para ti, ¿cierto?

—No, déjame explicarte.

Ella le miró con atención, esperando expectante que las palabras surgieran de su boca. En esa situación comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Un calor le invadió las mejillas.

—Yo…

—Explícate—demandó ella.

—Sakura…—ella le interrumpió.

El tono escarlata se hizo notorio en el rostro del chico. Bajó la mirada y su cabello ocultaba su rostro—quiero… ir a mi casa…—la chica abrió los ojos con exageración—no en el departamento en el que viví antes de irme, hablo de la residencia Uchiha.

Ella le miró un momento, él seguía con la mirada baja, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

—Sasuke-kun—él levantó la mirada cautelosamente. En los ojos de Sakura no había enojo, vergüenza o seriedad. No había ningún sentimiento que él esperara, sólo sus enormes orbes verdes, mirándolo de una manera que no podía describir, pero que le daba tranquilidad—quiero ir a donde tú vayas, ahí donde tú estés quiero estar yo—las mismas palabras, las mismas palabras que le había dicho momentos atrás.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente intentando ocultar cierta sonrisa. La tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

—Será mejor si buscas algo que te cubra, eso—dijo mirándola—no cubre mucho—Ella se sonrojó y dio media vuelta, comenzó a buscar algo entre la ropa. Finalmente expuso de forma triunfal un pijama blanco con pétalos de Sakura. Algo en el interior del chico se removió.

El trayecto a la residencia Uchiha era largo y silencioso, en el interior de Sakura algo le gritaba que el silencio no era buena señal. La chica reprimió sus impulsos de hablar.

Después de lo que pareció horas, llegaron a las afueras de la aldea, había comenzado a sentir temor al vagar por la noche. Unos minutos y estarían en la antigua casa de Sasuke… en la única casa de Sasuke. La chica se apretó contra su espalda, él pensó que era a causa del frío, quizá para él no era nada, pero para ella sí.

—Estamos por llegar—en respuesta ella se recargó más en su cuerpo.

Finalmente llegaron, él se agachó mientras ella bajaba con cuidado de su espalda. Al estar de pie miró al chico, estaba absorto, sin movimiento alguno.

Los recuerdos del pasado inundaban su memoria, su familia, sus padres, su hermano… la vida y muerte de todos. El día en el que quedó solo...

Un suave calor le interrumpió. Sakura estaba tomándole la mano con fuerza, mirándolo en busca de alguna respuesta, preocupada por él. En respuesta él le devolvió el apretón y comenzó a caminar.

El clan Uchiha era uno de los más fuertes y poderosos. Sakura sabía bien eso, pero no tenía idea de que la residencia Uchiha era tan grande. Al fondo estaba la casa de él, a pesar de no estar iluminado se podía apreciar la casa.

Entraron, y los nervios comenzaron a asediar el aire.

A pesar de todo, Sakura se dio tiempo para observar. Cuando se percató ya estaban en la habitación de Sasuke.

El chico llegó hasta la cama y la invitó a sentarse. De forma torpe quedó con la mirada baja, en su casa había sido muy valiente, pero ahí, la valentía se había esfumado. El peso de una mirada le hizo alzar la suya, Sasuke estaba acuclillado frente a ella, observándola.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así? —él sonrió de lado.

—Me gusta ese pijama—el pálido rostro de la chica enrojeció—y eso también—dijo mirándola de forma divertida. Ella le miró con una sonrisa.

—A mí me gusta que sonrías, no importa el motivo.

Y fue suficiente para que comenzara.

_El primer encuentro sexual suele pensarse como un momento lleno de placer físico, con seguridad y experiencia de ambas partes. Un momento en el que ambos disfrutarán del otro y el otro los hará disfrutar. Éste no era un encuentro sexual, esto era el roce de dos almas separadas por el tiempo. Dos almas que apenas y se conocían, pero que sólo ansiaban conocerse entre ellas. El roce se convertiría en caricia, y las caricias aumentarían hasta fundirse en una sola alma. _

Ahí donde Sasuke había limpiado una lágrima era ahora el lugar que acunaban sus besos. Ahora Sakura no lloraba. Ahora él no tenía que buscar la manera de alejarse de ella.

Sólo la luna era testigo de aquellos besos, de aquellas caricias que aumentaban cada vez más.


	3. Tú & Yo

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Bueno, primero que nada los agradecimientos. Con éste capítulo termino éste fic, que en un principio no era mas que un drabble, pero después de pensarlo un poco y de algunos ánimos que me dieron... bueno, consideré seguirlo. Debo agregar que MeryAnne me ayudó con sus consejos de lemon -ella ni ha leído ésto xD-_

_Gracias a Laura Giraldo, a Katte Turner, a Victoria S&amp;S, y a Gessi10 :3 Muchas gracias chicas por seguir la corta historia, por el apoyo y los ánimos. _

_Espero que les guste. Gracias. _

* * *

**Tú &amp; Yo**

Si hubo un momento para retroceder fue antes, antes de verla tan frágil y delicada, tan hermosa.

Sakura estaba tendida sobre la cama. El pijama blanco y rosa totalmente desacomodado, todo chueco. Verla bajo la luz de la luna le dio un toque demasiado angelical, su pálido rostro estaba cubierto por un fino rubor un poco más fuerte que su color de cabello, su cabello esparcido en finos mechones sobre las sábanas blancas. Ella abrió los ojos como si despertara de un sueño profundo, y Sasuke lo comprobó. Sólo le hacían falta las alas.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— él salió del trance y le prestó atención —¿Pasa algo?—él sonrió de lado.

—Todo es perfecto— un sonrojo y sorpresa surcaron el rostro de la muchacha.

El muchacho la besó nuevamente mientras se recostaba a su lado. Ambos se miraron fijamente, los orbes verdes resplandecían con los rayos de la luna. Esa media luna que era el único testigo.

—_Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco más cuando escucho tu nombre…_

—¿Qué?  
—Sé que estás dudando, — el muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa —sé que piensas que me harás daño o algo parecido…  
—Sakura…yo…— ella le rozó los labios con un dedo.  
—Sé que te amo, y que quiero esto. No te quedarás, ya lo sé. Pero si después de irte, guardas éste recuerdo como yo, estaré satisfecha.

Él le miró fijamente, tratando de comprender como ella le quería de esa forma. Cómo él podía seguir después de saber todo eso.

Lo tomó por sorpresa nuevamente, como lo había hecho desde que despertó. La tierna y gentil Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin hacerlo admitir que sentía algo por ella.

Finas manos rozaban cuidadosamente el cuerpo del chico, causándole a éste escalofríos que terminaban en un calor en su cabeza. No podía más que pensar en ella, en Sakura que estaba justo frente a él, suspirando de forma entrecortada y difícil. Sentía muchas cosas en su interior, pero sobre todo tenía dudas.

Para Sakura estar en aquella situación era un sueño. Un sueño que podría convertirse en pesadilla en cualquier momento.

Las manos del chico que había perseguido durante tantos años estaban ahora tocándola de manera que le nublaban los pensamientos, los roces de sus cuerpos eran una sensación embriagante y adictiva. Y la ropa comenzó a estorbar, ambos querían conocer hasta lo más profundo del otro.

Él comenzó, los botones del pijama de la chica fueron separándose, dejando a la muchacha sonrosada y descubierta del pecho. El silencio imperó mientras lo miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta, el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando él quedó sin habla, algo debía estar mal si él no podía decirle algo, seguramente no era lo que él esperaba, seguro…

—Eres hermosa— en shock sólo atinó a decir.

—¿Qué? — pero los labios de él sobre su cuello no la dejaron seguir cuestionando.

Las manos del chico quedaron posadas sobre sus caderas, quietas. Mientras la concentración estaba en sus labios que cubrían con pequeños y suaves besos desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. La chica tenía dificultades para respirar.

Dejó de besarla un momento, la tomó de la cintura con un leve movimiento para que ella se sentara. Tomó las mangas del pijama y las deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Sakura, la parte superior del pijama salió volando por la habitación. Cerró los ojos para besarla nuevamente, un giro le hizo abrirlos. Los papeles habían sido invertidos, Sakura estaba sobre él.

—¿Qué haces?— la chica rozó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Repentinamente los pantalones del chico se sentían demasiado ajustados.

Tener el poder era una motivante sensación. El recién bulto bajo los pantalones de Sasuke la sorprendió tanto como la motivó. Saber que ella podía hacerlo sentir así, tener ese poder.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo del chico desde la comodidad de tenerlo tan vulnerable. Se inclinó completamente para besarlo de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho. Al terminar su cuello le sacó la camisa, besó lo más despacio posible el pecho del muchacho, y una fugaz idea pasó por su mente. Abrió la boca y con la punta de la lengua tocó el cuello del muchacho, Sasuke se aferró a las blancas sábanas y ahogó un ruido en su garganta. Le gustaba.

La muchacha siguió la labor, alternando besos suaves con el toque húmedo de su lengua. Hasta que topó con sus pantalones.

Sasuke estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que la muchacha estaba brindándole que no se percató que Sakura se había detenido, abrió los ojos y encontró el tejado, buscó a la chica, pero no logró encontrarla.

La pelirrosa había comenzado a besar en la zona más íntima del muchacho, nublándole los pensamientos hasta sentir que se perdería.

—Basta— ella se detuvo con sorpresa —ven a aquí— la tomó por los hombros y giraron, nuevamente tenía el control. Ella rio por lo bajo —¿qué es tan gracioso?— la muchacha se levantó levemente y le besó solamente los labios.

—Te quiero.

La miró, la miró de tal forma que el tiempo se detuvo.

—Sakura…— el roce de sus labios no le dejó terminar. Ella no se lo permitía, no quería.

Se debatió entre seguir o detenerse. Ambas opciones le incomodaban y desagradaban por igual. Pero ella parecía desear verdaderamente no escucharlo, quizá eso sería lo mejor.

La unión de sus labios aminoró las incomodidades, el dolor.

No iba a arruinar lo único que ella pedía, no iba a arruinar lo único que podía darle.

Las caricias continuaron, los besos se intensificaron. Los cuerpos se conocieron.

Y el calor inundó ambos cuerpos, era sofocante y embriagante. Adictivo.

El momento había llegado, ambos estaban sólo en ropa interior. Ella tenía más por retirar, él sólo necesitaba deshacerse de la prenda que aprisionaba su intimidad.

Se acuclilló a su altura, miró esos orbes verdes antes de besarla. Un beso tierno y dulce, mientras poco a poco la recostaba sobre la cama, no quería que ella abriera los ojos, no quería asustarla. Siguió besándola mientras sus manos iban a su sostén, esa cosa endemoniada no cedía, finalmente ganó. Las tiras que antes estaban en sus manos se alejaron con fuerza, y pudo sentir en su lugar la fina piel de la muchacha. Eso era mucho mejor, sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar la espalda de la chica, tan suave y pequeña… recordó que debía deshacerse de algo. Sus labios dejaron un momento los de ella, llegaron hasta su cuello y se encargaron de retirar el tirante hasta la altura de sus codos, ambos tirantes quedaron flojos. Una vez habiéndose deshecho de eso, fue rápidamente al centro de los senos de ella, besó suavemente su piel y levantó ligeramente con sus manos a la chica por la espalda. Con sorpresa Sakura sintió la respiración del chico, y la humedad de su boca. Estaba retirando el sostén con los dientes. Ella levantó los brazos para ayudarlo a terminar su tarea.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso…— él terminó de retirar la prenda y con un movimiento de cabeza ésta salió volando.

—Ni yo…— sin dar tiempo se abalanzó sobre los pechos de la chica, besos, roces y caricias para atenderlos. Ella se esforzaba por mantenerse callada, por no soltar ciertos gemidos que luchaban por salir —¿te gusta?— la chica que parecía luchar contra algo movió la cabeza en señal aprobatoria. Pero para él eso no parecía suficiente, tomó con cuidado uno de ellos y lo metió en su boca, un delicioso sabor invadió sus papilas gustativas y sintió la necesidad de succionar aquello, como si eso le pudiera ayudar a obtener más sabor. Ella lo tomó de la nuca, jaló sus cabellos aferrándolo a si misma.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— la espalda de la chica se arqueó mientras lo jalaba hacia si misma. La intimidad de la chica y la suya estaban rozándose momentáneamente. Algo debajo de su ropa interior palpitó.

Y se apresuró a atender de la misma forma al otro seno.

* * *

Se tomó un momento. Ella dejó de jadear poco a poco.

—Sakura…— ella le miró —ven aquí,— la ayudó a levantarse mientras él se sentaba —necesito que hagas algo por mí.— ella le miró sin entender —Ven aquí.

La chica se acercó hasta él, él separó sus piernas y la ayudó a sentarse sobre las suyas. Una vez sentada, sólo tuvo que acercarla más. Ella encajaba perfectamente ahí, y entre besos comenzó moverse, rozando su entrepierna. Su parte intima le gritaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente lista, pero Sakura parecía disfrutarlo tanto que no quiso interrumpirla.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— él abrió los ojos y se topó con los enormes ojos verdes de Sakura.

—¿Hn?

—¿Estás bien? Parece como si te doliera algo— él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—En realidad sí me duele algo…

—¿Te lastimé? ¡Oh, lo siento!...— pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Rodaron nuevamente en la cama y ella quedó debajo, preocupada por él.

—No me lastimaste, yo arreglo eso— su mano derecha descendió hacia la parte más íntima de la muchacha, buscando algo.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Te lastimé!? Si no quieres, sólo dilo. Me detendré, no voy a obligarte…

—Te quiero. Y no quiero que te detengas, por favor.— Suspiró. Sólo Sakura podía desarmarlo de esa manera.

—Está bien… pero si algo no te gusta, si te lastimo, si cambias de opinión dímelo.— ella asintió.

Su mano bajó hasta la parte más sensible, sus dedos exploraron la zona. Sakura estaba suficientemente… húmeda.

La última prenda fue retirada, en su entrepierna la prisión le liberó.

Se colocó lo más cerca posible, por alguna razón ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Quedó estático en la entrada de aquella nueva zona, respiró profundo, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer… y finalmente entró con un súbito movimiento.

El angelical rostro de Sakura se llenó de lágrimas.

—Espera…— él se detuvo, a punto de retirarse de su interior —es, es normal.

_¿Cómo podía eso ser normal? Ella sentía dolor, no había duda._

—Sakura…

—Ven aquí, haz algo por mí…— se acercó con sumo cuidado —Vamos, ven.— lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó suavemente. _Hasta en esto te causo dolor._ Él correspondió el abrazo y le besó en la mejilla.

Tal vez fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron así, unidos, abrazados.

Él tenía miedo de lastimarla, simplemente estaba quieto esperando que ella le dijera que hacer. Su aroma chocaba contra sus fosas nasales, cerezo.

La discípula de la quinta Hokage había leído cientos de libros, miles de palabras sobre la sexualidad y la primera vez en el sexo. Sabía que no era obligatorio el dolor, pero al parecer a ella sí le había tocado. Lo más lógico —y que había leído, por cierto— era que él se quedara inmóvil mientras ella se adecuaba a que él estuviera dentro de ella.

Le tomó la cara y le levantó suavemente, él estaba listo para ser rechazado. Pero ella le besó, el estado de shock era visible en el Uchiha. Entonces Sakura supo que no le había quedado claro, o que él había leído muchísimo menos que ella sobre el tema.

—¿Estás segura?— ella se movió ligeramente, con la timidez de la inexperiencia. Entonces él lo comprendió.

No estaba muy seguro, y guiado por el instinto comenzó un suave vaivén. Sus labios entraron en contacto, el calor surgió en sus cabezas de nuevo. De pronto Sakura estaba pidiéndole más, y él obedecía aquello con placer.

Las manos del muchacho descendieron hasta las caderas de la chica, manteniéndola firme mientras sus estocadas aumentaban. Ella gemía y se aferraba a su espalda en respuesta.

Abandonó los labios de Sakura para dirigirse a su reciente sabor favorito, sus pechos.

Como una criatura hambrienta buscó los senos de la muchacha, y como un hombre entregado a la pasión aumentó la profundidad de sus penetraciones. Bajo él, Sakura comenzó a gemir de forma descontrolada, su pecho subía y bajaba, los gemidos pasaron a ser pequeños gritos. La combinación de sensaciones que tenía en su boca y en su parte íntima, eran increíblemente placenteras; pero sentía la necesidad de más. Instintivamente sus manos se acomodaron en el voluptuoso trasero de ella y la levantó por las caderas, en ese momento llegó mucho más profundo en ella que antes, y no pudo detenerse más.

Los gritos ahogados inundaron la habitación, Sakura parecía disfrutar tanto como él, y eso sólo lo excitó más.

No había descripción para las sensaciones que experimentaban, la necesidad que tenían por el otro.

—Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun!...— bajo él, la chica se arqueó, y sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda. Dentro de ella, su miembro comenzó a ser acorralado, y sintió como se apretaba contra las húmedas paredes de Sakura.

Ambos terminaron, él cayó exhausto sobre ella, su boca contra la clavícula con olor a cerezo; ella dejó caer sus piernas, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Sasuke-kun… e-estás pesado…— él sonrió por la ironía del comentario. Ella le besó suavemente antes de que él saliera de ella y se acomodara a su lado.

Sakura cerró los ojos de forma pesada.

—Te dormirás, ¿cierto?— ella asintió, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Él la cubrió con las mantas, sólo lo suficiente para observar el nacimiento de sus senos. Se descubrió acomodándole el cabello y sonriendo mientras la veía dormir. Sakura era tan molesta.

Sin darse tiempo a reproches cerró los ojos, y quedó profundamente dormido.

_En la fría obscuridad se quedó de pie, no estaba preguntándose qué hacer o a donde dirigirse. La obscuridad lo abarcaba todo, simplemente no había a donde ir. _

_Un objeto caía lentamente, brillaba de manera suave y llena de paz. Levantó la mano para tomarlo. Un pétalo de cerezo. Miró en todas direcciones, nadie. _

_Sobre él descendía otro pétalo, y repentinamente aparecieron más pétalos en un suave vaivén como si de música se tratara. Inerte observó la belleza de aquel momento. _

_A su alrededor todo comenzó a iluminarse, los pétalos brillaban emanando luz. Luz rosa. _

_Entre ellos un objeto un poco más grande comenzó a descender, se apresuró a tomarlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Una flor de cerezo. _

—_Sakura._

—_Sasuke-kun._

—Sasuke-kun ¡Sasuke-kun!— frente a él estaba Sakura, que estaba cubierta con su ropa. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos, pero un ligero reflejo naranja disipó sus ideas.

—Casi amanece— dijo monótonamente. Ella bajó la mirada —debemos irnos… ¿me permites mi ropa?— las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron.

Él giró para darle privacidad, tal y como si no la hubiera visto completa horas atrás. Su ropa surcó la cama y cayó frente a él. Giró nuevamente con el objetivo de decirle que esa no era la manera… y la encontró llorando.

—Yo te dije que no me quedaría… no puedo— pero de nada sirvió, Sakura lloró con más ganas y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. Quien correspondió el abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

_Gracias_

Se levantó de golpe en la cama. Sus somnolientos ojos se adaptaron a la luz. Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación.

_Después de que terminó de llorar él le besó en la frente. _

—_¿nos vamos?— _

_El aire de la fría mañana le golpeaba, él la sintió temblar en sus brazos y la abrazó más fuerte. _

_Al llegar a la ventana de su habitación los escalofríos aumentaron, pero no por el frío. _

_Él la llevó en silencio hasta su cama y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre ella. La arropó cual niña pequeña, acomodó los mechones de su cabello y le dirigió una última mirada. _

_Ella no habló, algo le advirtió que su voz se quebraría y rompería en llanto nuevamente. _

_Él avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana, antes de llegar cerró los puños. _

—_Sakura… Gracias. _

_Y desapareció. _

En la ventana ahora no había nada. Sólo su recuerdo.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.


End file.
